Coffins
The Coffins were Klaus' most prized belongings. In four of the five coffins, there was an Original vampire, each daggered with a white oak ash dagger. Niklaus had neutralized each one. It is revealed that the last of the five coffins, the spell-locked one, contained Esther. As of now, all five coffins are open. History The coffins were first seen at the end of As I Lay Dying, when Klaus was about to leave town with Stefan. At that time he had 5 coffins (Rebekah, Kol, Finn, one locked and one for recently-Daggered Elijah). In The End of the Affair, Rebekah was resurrected and after she has found that her necklace was missing she destroyed hers leaving four coffins. At the end of Disturbing Behavior, Klaus returned coffins to Mystic Falls in a truck. At the end of Homecoming, Stefan took the coffins to a witch house to blackmail Klaus. Stefan and Bonnie tried to open the fourth coffin with no success. In The New Deal, Klaus acquired another coffin for his sister, Rebekah. Bonnie also had a dream about Klaus' coffins and had additional dreams about them in The Ties That Bind. Thanks to Bonnie's tip, Damon was able to steal the magically sealed coffin and was able to undagger Elijah before Klaus' arrival. In Bringing Out The Dead, at a dinner in the Mikaelson mansion Elijah and Damon freed Kol, Finn and Rebekah from their coffins. Each awoke with a vengeance against Klaus. The newly awakened siblings planned to leave Klaus behind and leave Mystic Falls for good. However, they were shocked to see that Bonnie Bennett had succeeded in opening the fifth and final coffin, which contained Esther Mikaelson. Quotes :Damon: All right, Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. There was one dead kid in the old world, one dead kid in the new world, which leaves Elijah and two others, three sleeping Originals, four coffins. So, who was in the locked box? :--''Our Town. Trivia * Different coffins were seen in The Originals which contains Kol and Finn, this suggests that the coffins have been changed over the years. * Either Niklaus brought them here when he came to Mystic Falls or they were there the whole time. Also, when Klaus and Stefan are about to leave town, he either left them or he brought them with him as luggage. It is revealed eventually that Klaus always has his coffins close to him so that he could wake his family when it was safe. * Mikael, isn't in the coffins carried by his step-son. He was entombed by a powerful witch (Abby Bennett) and placed in the cemetery in Charlotte. *In the episode ''Homecoming, Klaus was about to reunite his family but Stefan stole the coffins for revenge. * In the episode Our Town, Damon makes the count of the members of the Original family. * In Bringing Out The Dead, it is revealed that Esther, a powerful witch, the mother of the Original Vampires was in the last coffin. * In House of the Rising Son, Rebekah reveals that there is names on each coffin to indicate who it is meant for. See also Category:Objects Category:Mikaelson Family